


Dynamite

by Aura_Kuroko



Category: VIXX
Genre: Club AU, Drabble, Future LeoBin, M/M, actually none of the couples appear a lot, it's based on the lyrics of Dynamite, past ChaBean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura_Kuroko/pseuds/Aura_Kuroko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin goes to the club to get over his breakup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynamite

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a very shotr oneshot, sorry, I'm trully unable to write longer stuff XD  
> Also my native language is not english so It'll probably have some mistakes, sorry~ 
> 
> anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it, it's a scene that came to my head while reading the lyrics to Dynamite and needed to try writting it ^^

 The bright lights and the music are as blinding and excessive as the last time I came here, there’s the same mass of bodies dancing against each other and the same smell of sweat and alcohol. Sunset hasn’t changed at all since I came here for the last time almost a year ago, but I did, and what before looked exciting and promising today it’s just annoying and loud noise.

But that’s exactly what I want, deafening noise that doesn’t let me think and a place where to get wasted.

 

I make my way through the mass of half-naked bodies to an empty stool in the bar. It’s between a group of guys that look pretty sober and someone who looks like he’s about to collapse.

  * Can I get you something?



A bartender appears with a cocky and inviting smile while cleaning some vases. I take a look at the menu but I honestly couldn’t care less today about what to drink as long as it’s alcohol.

  * I don’t know, give me your strongest shot


  * Uh, that sounds like a breakup, you okay man?



I just shrug my shoulders and wait until he’s poured at least 5 different liquors in the small shot glass. Good.

  * Here you are - he offers finally - our specialty, the “Rebirth”. It’s so strong you’ll feel like you’re born again after you drink it.



I eye suspiciously the weird named drink and gulp it down in one shot. It tastes like pharmacy alcohol but with a weak taste of some kind of fruit. It’s damn strong, but not enough for today.

  * I need more, another



He serves me another with a kind of worried look.

  * I guess it really is a breakup?



I nod absently, looking intensely at the dirty counter.

  * Do you wanna tell me about it? Sometimes it’s good to talk to a stranger.



I look at him while I wonder on his offer. He looks more or less my age, with a rapper wanna be look, but he actually looks honestly worried. Or he’s just good at his job.

Actually, I don’t care, and maybe he’s right.

I gulp down the second shot and while he starts preparing the 3rd one, I start talking.

  * My boyfriend he, he broke up with me



The good thing of gay clubs is that here you can say the word boyfriend without risking weird looks, you don’t have to lie here.

  * We have been going out for almost 8 months now and...Everything was going, good? Or that’s what I thought. And he just comes home today and tells me he’s found someone else and that that he doesn’t love me anymore and…



I let out a shaky breath and try to calm myself but I don’t think I’ve had dinner today and the alcohol is making my head spin and I can’t stop the tears, and neither the words.

  * I know it’s not his fault and there’s nothing I can do about it and I should be happy for him but I just CAN’T! I WANT HIM BACK! Maybe we weren’t as passionate and cheesy as when we started but I still love him and I thought we would be okay….



The bartender listens with an empathic look at his face and I realize I don’t even know his name.

  * What’s your name? I’m keeping you busy with my pathetic tears and I don’t even know your name


  * I’m Wonsik - he answers and he sounds amused.


  * Hongbin, my name is Lee Hongbin. I’m being pathetic. Do you think I’m pathetic? Or egoist. You must think I’m and egoist too.


  * Of course not, dude, a breakup always hurts.



He slides a glass with some transparent drink on it to me.

  * What is this? - I smell it - It doesn’t smell like alcohol.


  * That’s because it’s water.


  * But I don’t want water, I want alcohol.


  * You’ve had enough alcohol for a while.



I think about complaining but the truth is my head is been spinning for a while. Ok I’ll take a break. But this is not over, I intend to pass out.

  * Hongbin?



I look at the bartender. No, he has a name, I think? Won...something? I’ll just call him Won.

  * Hongbin.



I realize he was talking to me, what did he say?

  * Yes, yes eh what?


  * Are you ok mate? Do you have someone to pick you up?



I shake my head.

  * I lived with him but now I don’t anymore and almost all my friends are his friends so If I called would be awkward and… It doesn’t matter I don’t intend to come back home tonight anyway.


  * What are you gonna do?


  * Get drunk, well I already did that I think, right?



He nods, good.

  * Then I just need to find someone, provoke him and get beaten up. I’m not good at fighting but I could probably land a few punches before falling unconscious? I could also just break something but you would make me paid for it and i don’t have money and it would be a problem for you and I don’t want that because you are nice. You know what I should do? Find the motherfucker that stole MY boyfriend and beat him up. But then Yeonie would hate me, and I don’t want him to hate me…..I just wanted him to love me….. 



I start crying again, or maybe I was already crying, I don’t know.

  * I’m not sure you should do any of that.


  * I know….I just...


  * I know dude, it fucking hurts but you’ll find someone else, just let him go.


  * But it HURTS!


  * It’ll stop hurting, you know, I had an ugly break up a few years ago and I thought I would never get over that and you know what?


  * What


  * This morning I confessed to guy I liked and he said yes, he has been coming here for the last few weeks and I thought I would never have a chance with him, but here I am! And I haven’t been so fucking happy in a long time.


  * Congratulations…



I say it sincerely but I guess my tone isn’t the most congratulatory.

  * Sorry I didn’t want to rub it on your face...


  * Nonono it’s fine, I hope you’re happy you are very nice



He laughs a very nice laugh and I feel a little better.

  * Oh, look! - he says suddenly and he looks happy - here comes my new boyfriend



I turn around to congratulate the guy and.

 

No.

 

It can’t be.

 

  * Hakyeonie….



 

He stops in his tracks with a panicking face.

  * Hongbinnie…? What are you doing here…?


  * Hakyeon-ah? You know Hongbin..?



Wonsomething sounds confused, he looks confused. Of course he does. But I’m sure he’s lying. Such cruel coincidences don’t exist, he played with me this whole time.

  * YOU! YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW AND MADE A FOOL OF ME you saw me cry and be pathetic WHILE YOU WERE FUCKING MY BOYFRIEND



I hadn’t realize I was grabbing his shirt until someone pulls me back. Hakyeon moves to stand between us so that he can protect his fucking boyfriend.

  * That’s not true, I didn’t know…



Won...no, the bartender, still looks confused. I wanna punch him but someone is still holding me back. Who is it?

I turn around and I see a tall stranger, I don’t think I know him. He’s probably just a random stranger.

  * Let me go, he fucking stole my boyfriend LET ME GO


  * No, I won’t, you’ll regret it if you do.


  * YOU KNOW NOTHING LET ME GO



I hear Hakyeonie’s voice, also the bartender’s, but I don’t know what they are saying. My head is spinning, my tears blur everything and I don’t know what’s happening anymore.

 

I wake up with a headache so horrible that makes me wanna die, I pull the covers so that they cover my head and I try to go back to sleep, but something feels off. It doesn’t feel like my bed, it doesn’t smell like it.

I pull the covers back down and blink a few times to open my eyes and analyze my surroundings. 

It’s a simple but nice bedroom, clearly occupied and certainly not by someone I know, I’ve never seen this place before. I sit up and check that yes I am wearing clothes but not mines, a pair of sweatpants and a simple t-shirt of some music group.

I’m pretty sure I have the worst hangover I’ve ever had in my life.

But where am I? Where’s Hakyeonie?

 

And then I remember.

 

The breakup, going to Sunset. The bartender, Hakyeon, screaming and crying.

  * Are you okay?



I jerk my head up suddenly when I hear an unknown voice. He’s a tall and handsome man, more or less my age but very very imposing. I have no idea who he is so I just nod while unconsciously covering myself with the bed covers. 

  * I made coffee if you want some, and there’s some Advil for the headache
  * Thank you…



He turns to leave the room.

  * Wait! - I stop him - who...who are you?


  * Oh, sorry - he looks very ashamed for having forgot something that basic - my name is Jung Taekwoon, you were pretty drunk yesterday and I didn’t think it was safe to leave you alone so I brought you home.


  * But, do I know you or…? Why would you do that to a strang...Oh, you’re the one that was holding me back, right?



He nods timidly.

  * Thank you, you were right, I would probably have regretted it…



He nods again and silently leaves the room, I follow him because coffee and Advil sounds awesome and even though he’s a total stranger with a scary face…. He actually looks very...soft.

 

We have breakfast in silence, getting more and more awkward the more I remember yesterday’s events and I realize the first and only impression he’s had of me it’s not very decent.

  * About yesterday… I’m sorry you had to witness that, you must think I’m pathetic…



He shakes his head very serious.

  * No - he says very softly - I think it’s normal for you to act that way, anyone would have reacted that way.



I’m pretty sure that he’s just lying to comfort me, but it’s nice nevertheless.

  * Thank you



  
I don’t know what I’m going to do, how I’m going to even go back to _our flat_ to pick up all my things or If I’ll be able to talk to Hakyeon without crying again, but in this moment I don’t care. Jung Taekwoon’s house is my safe place even if it’s only for a few hours, with this handsome stranger, I feel like everything is gonna be alright.


End file.
